Eternal Embodiment
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Its often said that those who don't remember the past are condemned to repeat it. Surely that cannot be true, how could it be? Can life truly be eternal, can feelings from the past be carried on in the present? Surely not... It can't be possible.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: I did mention I was working on a chapter YGO/IY crossover. Here it is.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"As I wrote my essay, I came to the conclusion that life cannot continue on forever. In order for it to go on, everyone must die one day, and, therefore, nothing is eternal."<p>

"Miss Higurashi, your turn."

Kagome picked her head up and glanced down at the hand written paper before her. Before she could stand up, however, the bell rang and a sigh of relief spread through the school room.

"Never mind, then." The teacher sighed and looked over the seated classroom. "We will finish reading your essays tomorrow. Dismissed."

A pout rested on Kagome's lips as she put her stuff away into her bag. No fair... she was actually looking forward to reading her essay, too. She had put so much work into it. Kagome huffed and stood up, musing to herself that tomorrow was just as well good as ever.

Her journey in the feudal era had taught her a lot about life and what it meant to truly live forever. It irked her when people said that nothing was eternal. It just wasn't true. It was a factual bit of guessed information by someone who wanted instant fame by sparking a controversial topic point.

Hence the reason her "instructor" had chosen it.

"Miss Higurashi, may I speak to you?"

Kagome looked up at the sudden question, narrowing her eyes at the teacher. "Sure. I'm not in a hurry."

The other students filed out of the room and soon it was just the two of them.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

He leaned back in his chair, a lax composition coming about him. "What do you think about the next essay topic? I'm running out of ideas."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped her chin. "Have you done teenage pregnancies at all this year? Or how about something less known and blown out of proportions? Like faux tendencies or past and future comparisons and assumptions? Something that will spark a lively debate and cause people to actually think for themselves instead of web searching other people's ideas."

He thought her suggestions over for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Something to spark debate, something that makes people passionate and ready to defend their points from their point of view."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, "You are the debate team leader and you teach public speaking. Why not use debates to get people fired up to prove their statements right."

Sesshoumaru sighed and flipped open his desk planner. "Yeah, its a shame that not everyone is as feisty spirited as you are. I am a bit excited to hear your essay tomorrow. I know how you feel on this topic, its why I chose it." After writing something down on a date of next week, he looked up at her. "Are you still planning on attending the museum class trip?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... I'm not sure I'm ready to go to the exhibit about the Warring States."

He nodded. "You need to let me know by next week, okay?"

She sent him an estranged look. "I still can't believe that you decided to become a teacher, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shrugged in response and closed his planner. "Its something to pass the time."

"You're a multi millionaire company owner. My god, you practically have a monopoly, and you want to spend your time teaching ignorant teenagers. You're a Daiyouki, for Pete's sake."

He smirked and stood up. "Are you saying you'd rather me leave you alone in this hormone filled public high school? I guarantee if I leave, the males will start trying to claim you."

"I never asked you to masquerade as my big brother." Kagome responded and turned her nose up, preparing to leave the classroom. "I assure you that if you left, I would be able to handle the fools here, anyway."

"Not to mention that you would get a new public speaking teacher, one who would probably pick out-dated and over done topics that would bore you to death. Plus, they wouldn't grade you accurately, and your marks would go down. Surely you don't want that."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stopped at the doorway. She turned around and folded her arms. "I think you just want to stay a teacher."

"If only to bother you on a daily basis."

Kagome rolled her eyes again and turned to leave. "Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kagome-chan!"<p>

Kagome stopped in her trek at the sound of her name being called. Since she had transferred to Domino High, she hadn't tried to befriend really anyone. She hadn't had the need to, seeing that she wanted to focus solely on her grades. A bit taken off guard, she turned around to glance at the group of people racing towards her.

She remembered their faces from her public speaking class. Their names, however, were lost on her tongue as they stopped before her. The male with multi colored hair approached her and smiled in greeting.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come hang out with us today." The brunette girl beside her began to speak, "You never socialize with anyone, so after thinking we'd figure we should try to approach you. Its okay to be shy."

Shy? Her? Kagome was not shy, and she had never been. She just didn't care to associate herself with people she would only know for another year before she left to fulfill her archaeological career.

"My name is Tea." The girl smiled and went through motioning towards the group behind her. "This is Yugi, that's Joey, he's Tristan, and those two are Duke and Bakura."

Scratch that, she only recognized five out of six. Still not bad. The Duke person came over and took her gently by the hands.

"Surely you would like to come hang you with us. Its gotta be better than spending all your time alone, eh?"

Kagome glared down at his hands currently engulfing her smaller ones. She then slowly moved her glare to his face. "I will give you three seconds to let my hands go. I won't go into details, but if you don't, it will hurt you. A lot."

A brief look of fear spread over his face and he quickly dropped her hands.

She eyed the group carefully, looking up and down at each person. Her eyes caught sight of the Yugi-kid's pendent and her interest perked up a bit. Without realizing it, she nodded towards it.

"An Egyptian artifact?"

Yugi jumped and looked down at the pendent fondly. He took the pyramid shaped decor in his hands and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I've liked history of foreign places ever since I was young, and Egypt has become one of my favorites. I can just look at it and tell its origin is from Egypt." Kagome smiled a bit. "I am hoping to major in Archaeology and Egyptology when in college."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded and made a fake gesture to her wrist. "I have to leave, I have some plans that I don't want to be late for. Ja."

The group nodded in understanding.

"We'll just make plans sometime later." Tea called out enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome responded, less than thrilled.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: There it is, the first chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm just gonna go with the flow as I update.<p>

No real pairing as of right now. Suggestions are welcome, of course. Hell, ideas are welcome and things you'd want to see, too. (You'll be credited if your's is used, so no worries)

Please::::  
>Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow.<p>

Ja'Ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Once arriving back at her apartment, Kagome threw her bag on her couch and went to grab a bottled water from the kitchen. She sat down and pulled her school books out and set them on the coffee table in front of her.<p>

She settled on wasting her time working out math problems assigned and tweaking her essay a bit. After finishing both Kagome sunk back further into the plushness of the red cloth material with a sigh. She let her eyes roam the vacant room.

She did sometimes get excessively lonely while living in the spacey apartment. It was a feeling that came and went throughout the months. Kagome's eyes strayed to the picture she kept on the round table next to the couch.

Her mother, grandfather, and brother's faces were happily smiling at her.

She usually tried to keep them out of her mind most of the time. The less she thought of them, the less she put herself down.

It had been an accident that killed them, anyway. A rainy day on the interstate and a three car wreck, six people died that day.

She still owned the Shrine, Sesshoumaru had taken to buying it after the owners had died. He left it for her to move back in, but she refused and used her saved money to rent an apartment to finish her high school career before leaving for college.

Tearing herself from her thoughts, Kagome flicked the TV on and began to lazily channel surf through the networks. She chose a channel at random and set the remote down, not really focusing on the old, cheesy horror movie.

Kagome sighed in disinterest after a while and stood up. Screw this, she was going to take a bath.

* * *

><p>"Miss Higurashi, please, your essay finally?" Sesshoumaru smirked towards the raven haired girl as she slowly looked up.<p>

"Of course." Kagome smiled and made her way to the front of the room. "The topic of something being able to live forever has always been controversial for me. Whether or not something can live beyond time is all a matter of opinion and usually depends on what you can understand, both mentally and emotionally. Can one truly live forever? Is it possible to be eternal? Who's to say it's not?"

"Life since the dawn of time has been precious and fragile. Mankind has traditionally modest lifespans, but there was never a limit of what one can achieve during their time of life. During out lives, time is eternal and it often feels like we will live forever and we won't ever taste the bitter feel of death. That's not true, though. We all die, just like we are all born, its the inevitable after all. Just because we can't live forever, physically, doesn't mean we can't live on through what we have done, what we achieved, who we were."

"Look at the ancient dynasties and kingdoms. So much of them have lived on through the years, have they not? Their art, temples, religions, I could go on, but have they not made it to modern time? Ancient weapons donning the walls of War Museums. Aren't they eternal? Sure the people died long ago, but does their spirits not flood the items they created, that they cherished, that they made for a reason. Not everyone did what they did to go down in history, just like they didn't create what they did to be remembered. They did so to live on, to make their mark on their time. They were just like us. They knew they couldn't be forever so they decided to defy the odds of eternity and their mark."

"Even if they didn't have reason to do it, they still did. We may never know why, but they're still remembered today. Can souls be forever? Its a possibility, yes, but we don't know. If they do, does the past affect the present life? Can emotions be carried on, actions, thoughts, personalities? We don't know, so we can't say for sure yes or no. The feeling of deja'vu is an embodiment of the past, of your past telling you that you knew someone or someplace before even coming by them or it."

"So, in conclusion, I must ask you all one simple question: Can something truly live forever? I believe so, because once a individual dies they leave behind their legacy and memories for everyone to embrace and understand. Can something be eternal? Absolutely! After all, once a person or thing dies they leave behind a hollow shell of whom they had been to be placed in the ground or turned into ash, and their soul lasts forever. One can never truly say that when someone dies they're gone forever, and I believe that eternity is a reachable thing for mortal hands to grasp." Kagome did a small bow. "Thank you and that concludes my essay."

A round of applause came from the room and a pink tint settled on Kagome's cheeks as she began to head back to her seat. She stopped mid step when Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Fabulous work, Kagome." He smiled, "The best work I've heard so far. Does anybody have questions?"

A few hands went into the air and Kagome picked one at random.

"If you believe that forever is possible, do you think spirits are a possible thing to exist?"

Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before a small smile worked its way onto her face.

"Of course," She nodded, "Spirits can attach themselves to something from the past that means something to them. Something that's important."

"Do you think that its rational to fear death, or is it something that should be accepted?" One guy called out automatically, "Like when your family died, how long did it take for you to accept it?"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru snapped the moment those words left his mouth. "That has nothing to do with her essay."

"Its fine, Sensei." Kagome smiled and turned back to facing the class. "Many people fear death because they never know what it feels like until it happens. Do I fear it? No. I never had the need to because I understand I must give my life up one day. The grief process of losing your family is tremendously difficult to go through. As time goes on, you recover and your pain, like all scars, heals." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and took a shaky breath. "I still haven't accepted it and I still haven't healed. I miss them greatly, and all too often I just sit and remember every little thing about them that I loved. I can easily waste the day away doing so. To answer your question, the concept of death is different for everyone. Some can accept it automatically with out issue, while others are afraid. It depends on who you are and what your views on life are. Any more questions?"

No one put their hand into the air after Kagome had finished talking and she quickly went back to her seat. She could feel people looking at her, and Kagome picked her head up to spot Yugi looking at her in worry. Once he realized she had caught him staring, he abruptly turned his head away, a blush of embarrassment coating his cheeks.

An off feeling crept up around her, causing a fuzzy feeling to envelop her senses. Kagome turned back towards Yugi and eyed the pendent around his neck as a dark, yet not evil, aura surrounded it. Soon another body materialized beside Yugi. He looked a bit like the short teenager, but he was taller and his features were more defined with maturity. His clothes were also a darker shade of blue.

Their eyes met and the dashing amethyst widened in shock.

And here she thought Yugi was a normal, simple boy.

Well damn.

Looks like she was wrong once again...

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Finished the second installment. Hope you enjoyed and I hope I got the errors out.<p>

Please::::  
>Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow.<p>

Thanks~

Ja'Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>If she had been her old, curious self, Kagome would have instantly began trying to figure out more on the spirit following Yugi around. Yet, she wasn't that same girl she had been, and Kagome found herself caring less and less as she dived deeper into her school work.<p>

After finishing half of her math work, she was interrupted by a series of knocks at her front door. Her eyebrow twitched slightly and she threw her pen down on the table. She pulled her faded sweatpants up as she headed towards the door. Kagome peeked through the peep hole and sighed, opening her door so Sesshoumaru could enter.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I have some business that I require for you to take care of." He commented and sank down on the couch, looking over her math as he did. "You got number eight wrong, by the way."

Kagome frowned before growling low. "I didn't ask for you to grade my math!" She stood scowling for a few seconds before remembering what he had mentioned. "What do you mean? I do you need?"

"First, I extend the offer for you to move into the Taisho manor once more-"

"I don't-"

"I'm not giving you a choice." Sesshoumaru demanded, "You are moving in so I can look after you better."

"Look after me better!?" Kagome hissed and stopped the ground in annoyance. "Who do you think you are!?"

"I am putting up the front of your elder brother, Kagome." Sesshoumaru reminded her slowly, "If word gets out that you are living alone, questions could arise and paparazzi would start trailing after you and me both for answers. I've been lenient about this and let you have your desired freedom, but now its time you accept this and come with me. I can have your stuff moved into your room tomorrow while you are in class."

Kagome laughed in her disbelief, "I want to live alone!"

"Too damn bad, woman!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome whispered.

"I am Sesshoumaru," He responded almost silently, "A lord, and his priestess will listen to him."

Kagome's face fell slightly before she slowly nodded. She straightened her form and stalked past him with a scowl. "Very well them, Sesshoumaru-sama." She hissed and slammed her school book shut. "I'll move in, but don't think I'll cooperate with you forever. "

"I don't." He smirked and stood up, heading towards the door. "Pack an overnight bag, I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Fuck you." Kagome grumbled under her breath and walked into her room. She slammed her door shut with a huff before grabbing her school bag and shoving her learning things back in it.

Nearly an hour later, Kagome appeared outside and headed towards the limo where Sesshoumaru was waiting. He stood, leaning against the dark blue of the car with his arms crossed. When she got closer, he opened the door and allowed her the room to get in before he followed suit.

As the car started moving, Kagome remembered his purpose of popping up randomly at her apartment. She turned towards him with a sour face. "What business do you need me to take care of?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a small smirk. "I need you to get a contract signed."

Kagome frowned. That was all? Why couldn't he handle that? It seemed pretty easy.

"With who?"

"Kaiba Seto."

Her face went white and she looked at him like he was completely insane. "I'm not doing that."

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment, "Why not?"

"I see two different possible outcomes." Kagome sighed, "Neither of which are really top choices."

"We already have the details worked out," He assured her quietly, "And I already have the contract already written up. All there is to do is to get it signed."

"Why don't you do it then?" Kagome whined quietly, "Or get someone else to do it."

"Because I want you to do this." Sesshoumaru demanded in cold words that spelled the ending of this argument. "He expects _you_ to be there tomorrow after your classes. Try to be there before five."

Kagome glared and fought her urge to jump out of the moving car. "Please stop signing me up for things without my permission."

"We'll talk about it."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Short, I know and I'm sorry. I plan on making the next chapter longer.<p>

I'm sorry for any errors I missed.

Please review&favorite&follow~  
>Thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


End file.
